My Knight & My Guardian: Redux
by rarcher
Summary: Republic Solder and Jedi Guardian Myra Ronalds discovers that her whole life is a lie, that who she is is in fact something and someone far darker and sinister, how does one cope with that? By the unlikely acceptance of one Cathar Jedi and a word and emotion that all Jedi are taught to fear and avoid. FemRevan/Juhani pairing, in a retrelling of KOTOR 1 with some slight alterations!
1. Chapter 1

My Knight & Guardian Chapter 1

AN: So I'm rewriting this whole series some of it will all remain the same others will change like this one below :D its a scene I had thought of doing but in the end was too lazy/cut it :P The one thing I sorta do different here then what is likely given by the game is that Revan at this point was near to the dark side then what it likely was indicated.

==Mandolorian Wars – Taris Slave Markets==

The woman who now was known as Revan leader of the Republic forces, formerly known as Jedi padawan Myra Ronalds. Walked down the streets of the human planet of Taris returning from a brief return to the inner Republic worlds to gain more soldiers for the war effort. Now with only two days till they returned to the front lines, Revan found herself without anything else to do but wait.

"..Stupid waiting I dont have time for this nonsense, there's people that need us.." She muttered, running a hand through her short cropped auburn red hair locks. She rounded a corner and was joined by her fellow general Malek. The barely 16 year old, 5'2 woman looked up to the far larger jedi man of nearly 19 years. Despite their height and age difference Revan being the smarter, more agile, and better tactician was the leader of the pair.

"..Revan we have assembled the troops sooner then we expected, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning at 0700.." Malek said.

"..Good, see that.." She began to say then paused hearing a bit of hollering down the street with a gathering crowd. She felt a stirring in the Force inside her as if a whisper was calling for help. Despite the swirls of dark emotions that rode in her person now Revan would never admit to having fallen despite what anyone of the Jedi Council would have said now.

"..Revan?" Malek asked glancing down the street where the woman looked.

"..Nothing go on ahead I will return to our HQ within the hour.." She said brushing past him with out another word.

Malek to her ears was heard muttering something but Revan followed the pull in the Force eventually pushing her small frame through the crowd roughly at times to find a slave auction going on.

"..2300 credits! Do I hear 2350?!" Cried the bidder.

"..2400!" Cried a man to her left.

Revan growled as the bidding went on, ending with the man to her left buying a young Cathar girl of barely 5 years. He grinned widely with a sadistic glee and indicated he would return shortly with the credit chit. The short human woman drew her orange colored lightsaber and shoved it into the ground shouting with a burst of Force energy to amplify it and draw attention to her. "..ENOUGH!.." She cried.

Almost instantly the silence fell across the area as eyes turned to her. "..No one is selling that girl! No one in fact is selling anymore slaves!" She hollered enough for everyone to hear.

"..And just who do you think you are Jedi?" The one bidder said pushing her smaller framed body.

Revan glared up, sending a crackling of Force lightening out through her left hand up into his genitels he fell to the ground with a gasp and spasm of pain clutching himsel.f "..I'm a General Revan! If anyone has a problem with this, then you can take it up with the Republic! By their order all of you are being taken in.." She said having in this time called several Republic soldiers to the area to perform the arrest. There were protests naturally but in the end everyone went quietly.

As quiet returned to the area, the other slaves on auction were escorted away one by one, but the Cathar girl beamed up with a shy nervous look to the female woman with an adoring like look. "..Thank you.." She said with a soft voice then looked down submissively.

Revan hunched down to her level, then in a moment of what some of the other Jedi following her might think as a sign of weakness hug the girl, "..Hey there, dont worry about it. I'm just doing what any..." Revan paused unsure for a moment what to say, she considered herself a Jedi, but others whispered of differences, shaking her head she smiled again, "..what any Jedi would do." She said then paused again as her eyes studied the girl, sensing the pulses of a force sensitive.

"..Yo..you're a Jedi?" the girl said with awe.

"..Mhmm, name is Revan, I'm going to fight the bad Mandolarians that are out there hurting people. What's your name?" She asked

The Cathar girl blushed and looked at the ground fidgeting, "..Ju..Juhani miss." She said.

"..Juhani hmm? That's a lovely name, where are your parents?" She asked the two now having gone down the street to more human controlled areas getting glares from them but a more heated glare in reply by Revan settled any issues. The two sat now on a bench the two sipping a drink and the young Juhani munching hungrily on a small meal packet.

"..Th...they are gone, Father died in a fight not long ago and...and my mother she...got sick, those bad men wanted me sold to pay debts." She replied.

Revan sighed a bit, were she able despite her dislike and growing hatred for the idiots back on Dantooine and others thinking like them with their patience, she felt the urge to help this girl. "..How much is it you owe these people?" She asked then felt stupid doing so as how would a simple 5 year old know such things.

Surprisingly though the Cathar girl pulled out a small slip of a data pad, showing how much. "..Um,...that much!." She said.

Revan sighed over 10,000 credits had been borrowed, but it was still within her means to help but it meant that she would then be unable to get the girl passage off this hell pit. Taking a chit out she scanned it through the data pad, a moment later a verification notice came in on a secured line and Revan accepted it, watching her 13,000 saved credits vanish to barely a few hundred, hardly enough to get off world or go elsewhere.

Smiling despite this she handed it back to the girl, "..All taken care of, and here, its not much only 2,500 credits, but if you can find some work you could get off world. I might suggest Dantooine its not a half bad place really.." She said.

The young Cathar blinked in surprise at being handed such a sum of credits. "..Now keep this quiet though ok? If you're not careful others might want to take it from you. The way I figure it you'll need at least 8,000 credits to get to Dantooine if thats where you want to go." Revan went on.

The young Juhani nodded then hugged the slim built human woman tightly, "..Thank you!..Thank you! I'll never forget this..I'm gonna be just like you!" She said as Revan returned the hug after a moment, glancing across the street where she saw Malek snorting and walking off at the scene he saw.

"..You go do what you want to do Juhani, your strong, you got potential to be whatever you want to now. One day you may even save me who knows?" Revan said the last part somewhat of a lie, but as she left the young girl to run off back to the Undercity their was a stirring she felt that in some way this would not be the last she would see of the young Cathar woman.

AN2: Well its short I know but I figure its a good start, gonna do one more chapter before really hitting what I've already posted before now, I'll also be FAR expanding more details on conversations.


	2. Chapter 2

My Knight & Guardian Chapter 2

AN: So as some people may notice I've either made a big boo boo or else I have really done an AU for the case of age. Looking at the game info for KOTOR 1 its hard to say really how old Juhani was when she ran into Revan on Taris during the Mandalorian Wars. For me the age of 5 fits, as it seems to me that Juhani has spent more then say 5 years there when the character finds her in the grove. Hence for me i'm going slightly AU in that the War lasted several years 8 in this case, plus then another 5 years until Revan returns, adding in then the passage till Malek betrays her of 2 years then another for rebuilding her life before the opening of the game would put Juhani at the age of 21 or so and Revan/Myra around 27. This would allow a better reasoning (to me) of how come Juhani doesnt recognize Revan/Myra in the game originally. Anyhow enjoy! R&R please!

==15 years later – Revan's Capture==

"..Lord Revan! A Jedi strike team has boarded on deck 4!.." A human lieutenant reported from his station.

Revan self proclaimed Sith Lord clenched her hands, for two years now her fleets that had returned with her since the discovery of the Star Forge and the darker threat of the True Sith and their allies, had nearly torn through the fleet's of the Republic. Her followers had grown more and more, and her ships ever more advanced compared to what the Republic could throw at them. Now seemingly out of no where the Republic aided by the blinded Jedi she had tried to warn on her return of the dire threat were attempting to kill or more likely capture her. "..Fools..so blind by what they think is right.." She said with clenched hands.

"..Your orders Lord Revan?" The Lieutenant asked.

The weight of needing to assemble an unstoppable force caused her keen tactical mind to consider the variables, sending her apprentices and soldiers at the boarding force meant losses too valuable to waste, perhaps it was possible she could get the three masters she sensed leading the team to see reason. Perhaps she could even find a way to barter a sort of ceasefire. Not for her own forces but to show the evidence to the coming threat only a handful of years away. "..Clear the decks of their approach to the bridge, all crew.." Revan stated, "..alert my apprentice Malek of our intentions. Alert him to stand ready for any betrayal on the part of the Jedi if they do decide to see reason." She said turning to press a button to open a ship wide comm to where the Jedi strike teams were now finding the defense of her flagship fall back, she saw one far younger woman perhaps barely in her mid 20's focusing through the Force to bolster the efforts. "..Battle Meditations.." Revan mused with a snort.

Over the open line she heard the young woman comment, as the defenders fell back, "..It would seem Master that my meditations are causing them to retreat.." The woman said.

Revan snorted, such pride and ego, "..Be weary regardless young padawan Bastilla this could be a trap.." A twilek master said.

Finally Revan decided to speak, "..This is no trap, I simply wish to preserve my forces for the far greater threat you continually deem to ignore, preferring to think it is my fall to the dark side.." She said.

The Jedi teams paused, then murmured to themselves a moment before the three masters continued on soon arriving onto the bridge. Sevearl of the bridge crew rose, but all but one halted from taking defensive action, the offender the female Sith Lord forced choke, but held back from death once he passed out. The young woman named Bastilla with all Jedi now wielding their drawn sabers said. "..You can not win Revan!.."

Revan sighed rolling her eyes from behind her mask, she really wanted to strangle the woman, but decided words for now were the better part of valor. She was about to speak, when a darker stirring in the force alerted her to danger. Turning she saw that Malek's own flagship had come about turning its forward guns to fire upon her own ship! "..Argh that fool!.." Revan cried, without thinking she raised a shield of the force around the Jedi and her own bridge crew the incoming blast though damaged the bridge badly and the former Jedi cried out in pain as she felt several bits of debris strike her head and body.

As the moment of danger passed the bridge lay in large part in ruins, except for those bridge crew that were shielded and the Jedi teams themselves the Sith Lord that had according to everyone else caused such horrors and damages lay in a widening pool of her own blood, air now seeping slowly out of cracks in the bridge's windows. Acting on impulse with being the closest the young Bastilla ran forward, hauling the broken body of the former Jedi Knight out from the rubble. She removed the mask and threw it aside, expecting to find a disfigured face and other twisted perversions of the dark side, but instead she found that Revan, formerly known as Myra Ronalds and hero to the Republic she was now fighting, while having a scarred face from old wounds was still very much a charming and some men might say beautiful woman. Searching through the Force for the woman's state of life. The young padawan found the spark fading. Desperate to accomplish their own mission of finding how Revan's forces had amassed such strength she did what she could to heal the injuries, eventually tapping into her own life forces to keep the fading spark steady.

Such was her efforts she lost track of anything external to her own sense of self, it was such that when she finally felt her own energies fading and she drew back, she found one of the Master Ryans taking over her efforts. "..Rest padawan." He said. Bastilla herself finding that they were back aboard a Republic cruiser, the Sith forcing having fled in retreat from the battle after the betrayal against their former Master.

Bastilla herself barely had the energy to collapse onto a nearby med-bay cot and she soon passed out. Master Zach, another human Jedi, looked from the young woman over to where the now half covered and bloodied body of Revan lay, "..How is she?" He asked to Ryans through the Force trying to sense what remained of the former Knights own mind.

"..Her mind is badly damaged, her body barely kept alive if she does recover it will be with much scarring of her memories. If they ever would recover. I also sense that the young Bastilla's efforts has some how forged a life bond between the two without this Revan would already be dead.." Ryans replied.

"..Do what you can, let us know when you need rest.." Zach said returning to his own small area to meditate and then file his report on the success of their mission.

==2 Days Later – Dantooine Jedi Enclave==

The now 20 year old Cathar Juhani began once more her drills on meditations, attempting to calm the swirling maelstrom of emotions inside her, under the guidance of her own Master Quatra. Beads of perspiration slowly slid down her back, her efforts by the one training room were interrupted by the feeling of something external sensed by her emerging Jedi senses. She opened her eyes finding that even Quatra had sensed the movement."..Master what is it?" Juhani asked standing up slowly.

Juhani got the brief glimpse of a medically covered woman guarded by four Jedi Knights and three of the higher Masters for the enclave enter one of the normally sealed doors that led lower into the training grounds, reserved only for those of a Master grade or higher. Quatra gently pushed Juhani back, "..Nothing to concern yourself with my pupil, let us return to your own training." She said.

Juhani felt herself grow frustrated as yet again her need to understand and ask questions was squashed being told yet again to trust in the wisdom of those older and more experienced. She returned to her spot on the training room floor. She closed her eyes and yet again tried to focus her emotions under the wills of intense discipline. Just before she did so however, she tried to reach out to the feeling of injury that she sensed was someone, somehow familiar in some way to her senses not so far away, but then the feeling was silenced as someone or something cut her off. Like a veil being drawn over an image. Frustrated yet again Juhani tried to purpose herself to focus on her training. There would be time for answers when she mastered her own emotions.

==1 Level Down==

The three Masters arrayed around the prone form of the woman formerly known as Myra Ronalds began to speak, "..Her mind is ruined, any and all memories of who she would have once been destroyed. She is alive and stable but even the most basic of day to day living would be lost to her. She is but a shell and her connection to the Force itself is showing no signs of being present.." One said.

"..Then while we have succeeded in capturing Revan we have failed to discovering how Malek's forces now have assembled such a threat to the Republic, what should we do with her?" Another asked.

"..To leave her as she now is would be cruel, despite her fall there is lessons to be learned here. We could perhaps teach her mind through the Force a new identity, a new life, I have already spoken to many Republic military forces, they stated they would be willing to assist with the idea if this was our choice.." A third stated.

"..And if the Dark Lord returns? Can we truly take this risk? Slim as it may be there is that chance.." the second stated.

"..We will keep close eyes on her, I feel that her role in life is not yet through, a stirring within the Force tells me this is so. We will keep her former name of Myra Ronalds her body can relearn the scope of combat with the Republic and give her a chance at a new life. If there is a threat of Revan returning we will deal with it when and if it occurs.." A forth said.

"..Very well then...let us begin.." The first stated.

AN: And another chapter down the next chapter will pick up where the original story started...


	3. Chapter 3

My Knight & Guardian Chapter 3

AN: Well as indicated here's the original chapter 1 from way before, rewritten for details and such, from here out much of what came before with chapters 1-7 originally will be redone. I'll likely even change up the order of the planets etc. I've just finished playing through the whole story of KOTOR 1 and saving every single Juhani plot story dialogue since I cant find a way to easily extract the whole dialogue tree. The mod tools people have suggested work, but, make easy reading for the ORDER of the dialogue really hard, hence my play through. I've also used the community dialogue expansion mod for extra stuff, and I'm also using the make mission a jedi mod too, which is pretty cool I think though i'm gonna change how the mod doesnt let you influence Mission in some ways. Anyhow you'll see what I mean as we go forward. R&R please!

==Dantooine – Jedi Enclave==

Republic close combat solider, and soon to be Jedi Guardian Myra Ronalds sighed. For the past several weeks she, along with her young Twilek friend Mission Vao had been carefully trained by the Jedi on Dantooine. Myra by Master Zhar, and Mission by a cousin of hers that had received special permission.

The oddity of both receiving this training had on some level bothered Myra, from what she knew of the mystical Jedi they did not take people for training any older then 8 or so years. Which with Myra being 27 almost 28 and Mission being 15 almost 16 was certainly beyond that limit. The training the past weeks had been certainly hard, her time on Taris had seen her irritable personality, and springing temper had risen a few times. But her also more gentle nature for the innocent came up as well. The result had been that once they had rescued Bastilla the young Jedi had often reprimanded her on her concerns that Myra was showing traits of falling to the Dark Side and Carth had been quick to chime in on his own worries and distrust with her temper and rises of dark anger as being 'evil'.

This whole matter meant that Master Zhar and the others at the enclave had time and again the past weeks pushed hard to ponder lessons of past fallen Jedi, and to hone Myra's own discipline on controlling her emotions. At first she had protested all this, then she supposed someone among the Republic military had been told of the concerns and directly ordered her to follow the lessons to the best of her ability. Faced with this Myra's military mind grudgingly accepted this, and after another three weeks had made progress.

Mission meanwhile had fared far better in her own training by her cousin Jedi Knight. From what Myra had heard in passing the young Twilek was training as a Sentinel. For her own part Mission was excited at the idea of the training, and the skills it would provide her. Now at the end of each padawan hopeful's training they had been brought before their paired masters just off the central meeting hall.

Master Zhar began to explain about the purpose of the Grove not far from the Enclave, and that in the past month the Kath-Hounds around these lands had grown far more dangerous then usual. Myra listened and nodded, Mission herself actually writing notes on a data pad for later clue studies. Finally Myra spoke as the tale ended, sensing that Zhar was not telling either the whole truth. "..I get the sense here Master that there is more going on then you are telling me." She stated.

Mission glanced at her blinking at the somewhat renegade line of thought to challenge Myra's Master directly on lying or concealing the truth. "..There is more to the story, my padawan, but such is part of the test, I can however provide you both one critical clue of sorts if you wish?" He offered.

"..Sure!.." Mission said perky as ever.

Zhar not even glancing at Mission's reply continued then to Myra, "..The taint is but a sympthom, the Kath-Hounds influenced by something darker, remember though that those who have fallen to the Dark Side, or to what others call 'evil' are not always lost to its hold. Ponder this and you may divine the purpose of the test." He said then walked off returning to the meeting hall which was soon sealed off.

Missions cousin looked at the two, biting her lip a moment before speaking to Myra, "..I'm trusting you Padawan to keep my cousin safe.." She stated.

Myra nodded as surely as she could, "..Of course, I'll do what I can to do so.." She said

Mission for her part snort, "..Right and I'll do the same for you, especially if we ever have to get into some Pazek tournament, even more so one that puts lives on then line." She said with a shared grin between the two, Myra though having an interest in the game never seemed capable of winning a single hand even against what seemed to be the worst of players.

Satisfied at least Mission's cousin nodded again and then left as well. Carth, Canderous, and Zallbar arrived soon after, "..So whats up?" Carth asked.

Myra soon filled all of them in on what Mission and her were required to do, "..So I can take one other person along for the investigation, Canderous I'd like that to be you. Carth, Zallbar you two with our spunky new droid, I would like to go handle a few of the odds and ends of those Mandalorians we heard about raiding on the farms. Do what you can, take them captive if you can if not then well...you know what to do." She said, "..Afterward then come back here and get us stocked up on grenades, med-packs and what not. Something tells me that whatever the real reason is for our special training here is gonna be big." She stated.

"..Right sweetheart.." Carth said, Myra rolled her eyes, then glared a warning look, despite having told him time and again not to call her that he kept insisting on it. Seeing the look Carth took off sheepishly.

"..Stupid men huh?" Mission said with a sly grin nudging Myra.

"..Men like Carth annoy me, I'm not saying I wont eventually find someone to settle down with. But that whole 'Oh look at me I'm a sexy older man with suave attitude' really is stupid even more so with his whole 'I dont trust you your going to stab me in the back' bullshit that keeps coming up and see-sawing back on different topics of his past.." Myra said as the now three fell into step heading out for the outside courtyard.

"What you need is a strong man that will seed you many children. Among my people a woman of your strength would have had the pick of any powerful man at any time she felt. Strength is what matters, you have strong hips, and a body to build many warriors!.." Canderous said.

Mission paused as the three crossed the bridge over the courtyard and Myra turned to face the older Mandalorian at his words, Myra glanced at Mission, "..Ok remind me why I decided to bring him along after comments like that?" She asked

"..Because...uh..." Mission started to say then caught a glance of a warning glare from the Mandalorian. "..errr you know what I'm keeping quiet, for the sake of my health here you deal with this!" Mission finally finished.

Myra snorted then looked to the man still waiting to address her protests and likely challenge, "..Ok first off, if or when I settle down, it'll be with someone I LOVE, not whoever gets me the strongest children, and its most definitely NOT going to be someone who thinks I'm just going to spread my legs and pop out babies whenever the mood strikes.." She said.

"..It amazes me how with an attitude like that the Republic has lasted as long as it has. It is though no wonder that this was part of the reason the Republic needed Revan's help in the war against my people! Your little military still seethes with weakness even more since the war." Canderous said.

Myra narrowed her eyes at the insult to her service to the Republic, she was a strong solider and well decorated for the last two years of missions she had done. Despite her 5'2 frame she stepped closer and started up without blinking at the 6'3 man. "..Weak? Is that why you found 'honor' in working as a mercenary? If you wanted strength, if you wanted honor, if you wanted something more for your people you would have taken up the mantle of being a LEADER and done something about, think on THAT Canderous." She spat tempted to let her emotions run a bit wild and zap him through her right hand that poked him hard in his well muscled chest.

Canderous's body rippled at the return to his insult and worse his own pride. His beefy hands clenched tightly and the veins in his head throbbed in anger. "..Yo...you, why you.." He said, "..DAMN YOU! Damn you.." he half screamed, the look in his eyes and body showed Myra she had struck a deep nerve, and one that even the proud Mandalorian knew she was right. "..Let's get this done with, before I consider seeing how strong you truly are.." He seethed drawing his heavy repeating blaster.

Myra sensing this would not be the last she would here of this simply nodded, readying her own lightsaber as Mission returned and fell in step.

The next hour found the trio fighting there way across several plains taking detours to weed out the largest packs of Kath-Hounds that were about, until finally they stood before the southern entrance to this Grove that had been indicated, with their backs secured of any further Kath-Hound packs it would only be whatever was causing this 'dark taint' to deal with.

"..Mission skulk ahead a bit, do some scouting see if you can tell what we're facing and report back.." Myra said.

"..Sure thing!.." She said activating a stealth field and vanished from sight.

After a moment Canderous spoke, "..You're right.." He said.

Myra sensing what he meant turned to him, "..Maybe, but I did not perhaps have to say it so strongly to you at the time. It's certainly possible you have your reasons why you never did all that. Sure you've told me some stories from before the war, but if I knew more about the time during the war and after it maybe I'd have been able to state that 'right' bit better that could help you.." She said.

"..Maybe, and maybe over time if we're still traveling together after this I'll consider telling some more stories.." Canderous said simply turning as both heard Mission coming out of the stealth field from her scouting the past ten minutes.

"..Looks like some ruins up ahead, feels...dark, kinda creepy, maybe the land area got corrupted by the Dark Side?" She asked looking to Myra.

"..Maybe, anyone there?" She asked.

"..Just a Cathar woman, about 20 or so years. Has a few dead bodies near abouts, noticed a Mandalorian or two. I think she's a Sith...or...hmm...maybe a fallen Jedi? Think about what Master Zhar said. Maybe she's fallen but...not fully embraced that side?" Mission pondered.

Myra considered this, Sith had just blown Taris not to mention other innocents in the past two years under Malek's unending forces. Privately a side of Myra was frustrated that whatever had stolen away her memories of life before two years ago would go away. Shaking her head then as she sensed both were waiting for a reply she stated, "..If's she truly embraced the Sith way we'll kill her, but if we can get her to turn back well. All the better.." She said.

Mission considered this, "..Yeah, sure would be nice if she was a Sith. Get some pay back for what they did to Taris. That was my home, even if it was a bit of a downer at times." She said.

Myra simply nodded, all three activating energy fields and other forms of protections and boosters. As the cautious strode into the Grove though they surprisingly found the earlier ruins area empty that Mission had said was where the Cathar was at. "..Wh-.." Mission started to say then was cut off as a statis field surrounded her and Canderous, Myra being the stronger of the pair mentally shrugged it off as she turned facing the hill side cliff behind them.

There readied with a drawn blue ligthsaber of a Jedi Guardian in hand, as an angry and quite deadly strong looking Cathar as had been said before. "..I will be your doom!.." She cried leaping down with a force projected jump.

Myra though caught off guard by these turn of events used her own Guardian training to make such leaps to do so away from the woman, pounding away ten yards in a straight line. But whoever the woman was, was equally quick following the jump away after a brief pause.

The fight as the two sparred was intense, lances of their dueling sabers sparks shinning off both combatant's faces and bodies. Myra quickly realized that the bigger woman at 5'9 was also quite stronger then her. Myra had found this a constant short coming of her small frame, but as a result she had also quickly learned how to adapt to it diving backwards in a roll she came up and blocked the Cathar's charge. Then made a leg sweep move that she had noted was rarely ever taught for combat by Jedi. This was perhaps something she thought was a weakness of there's they focused far too much on combat duals with their sabers, and rarely gave any training to more traditional forms of combat. The efforts caught the woman off guard, and she fell back onto her back, Myra quickly kicked the Cathar's saber some distance away and straddled her opponents chest pinning her. A look of surprise came to the Cathar's face as both women coated in sweat for a moment stared up at each other breathing hard from the fight.

Then the moment passed and the Cathar spoke, "..You...you are stronger then me, even in my darkness..." She said her tense body relaxing slowly from the adrenaline rush of combat.

Things soon grew hectic as first Mission then Canderous were put into a Force fed stasis field. A Cathar woman came at Myra in a charge clearly a Guardian or former one in this case from the red hue of her saber of the Jedi. "..I will be your doom!" She cried.

"..Who are you?" Myra asked not letting too much of her guard down mentally or in her efforts to keep the Cathar restrained.

"..I am Juhani and this is my Grove, the place I claimed when I slew my Master Quatra" she replied. "..and the source of my power! Power enough to snuff the life from one such as you….or so I thought." The Cathar said with a sigh, looking away from the intense powerful look that Myra held, in a way Myra almost felt sorry for the proud barring woman, as if her words carried much pain and regret, and as if she was now simply waiting to be killed by the victorious Jedi.

"..You slew your Master why?" Myra said tilting her head, after a moment sensing the wounds she was using to keep the other woman pinned was causing more pain then she wanted to inflict used the Force to heal them, though her grip did not ease from keeping the fallen Jedi restrained either. The gesture seemed to surprise Juhani.

"..I thought that they were holding me back, that they were afraid of my power, my skill, and my devotion." Juhani said going on to explain her fall from the Light and of her life since coming to the Enclave. Through this time Myra sensed at its end that whatever thoughts the woman might have once held to kill or harm her were gone. So she eased her hold, then hopped back, and offered a hand after clicking off her own saber and holstering it.

"..Come now Juhani you're clearly a talented, charming young woman with much to offer the world around you. I have no desire to harm or kill you any further if you don't press things." Myra said trying to soothe and calm the Cathar woman as she held out her hand to the still laying on the ground woman. There was another pause at the sign of trust, and the words that went along with them. Finally the stronger woman clasped the slimer human's own and with aide got back to her feet.

Myra's efforts seemed to get a bit of a smile from the fallen Jedi, as she dusted herself off and looked to the smaller one. "..I just wish my fall had not cost so much, but I sense you are right, and that you seem to know just what affects me." She said.

"..Juhani all is not lost yet, return to the Council for judgment, and show them you are free of your hatred and want to atone. I am not saying it would not be easy but forgiveness must be asked, do you not think?" Myra proposed then glanced to where both Mission and Canderous were still held in stasis, "...and um..if I can please ask could you release my companions?"

Juhani looked where Myra indicated and nodded releasing her Force hold on the two who blinked in confusion a moment before Myra brought them up to speed on what had happened. "..Bah easier to just kill her but…it's your call Myra I guess." Canderous said.

"..Hey it's good you are not getting hung up on the past you know? Myra is a good woman, most times, listen to what she says she's pretty intelligent and wise when she wants to be…..except at Pazak." Mission jibbed and smiled, any irritation she might have felt at being put into stasis and lost to aiding Myra forgotten easily.

Juhani just smiled a bit, then sighed looking to Myra "..So she does at that young one." Juhani replied, then looking to the short but strongly built human woman again, as if studying her. "..I will return to the Council and submit to their judgment. I only wish there was a way I could repay you for your mercy and what you have done for me in avoiding becoming something far darker." Juhani said rushing off before Myra or the others could offer a reply.

"..Well, good to see that problem settled.." Myra said.

"..The Cathar people are warriors, strong and proud. When we fought them before they held off many of our attacks for days despite our overwhelming firepower and numbers. That one shows even more strength then the few others I have met in my life.." Canderous said then gave a half warning glare at both women, "..and if either of you say something about that to her the next we see her, Jedi or not I'll snap both your necks.." he said.

Myra snorted, "..Sure Canderous whatever, dont worry our lips are sealed. Sides I'm pretty sure its unlikely we'll see her again once we finish up here and get whatever this mission that I sense is coming done. Not that it wouldnt be nice to have her along on such. Her skills would be a certain assets to our little band, given that everyone here but Mission, Bastilla and me shoot everything that is. Be nice to have more front line folks."

"..Heh, no argument there, Myra!.." Mission said as the trio turned to head back for the Enclave.

AN2: Well there's the expanded rewrite some is the same other is not so much, any how enjoy and R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

My Knight & Guardian Chapter 4

AN: Here's the next rewrite of Chapter 2 from before, I'll likely change the order of planets I used too, but eh I'm not sure yet. I may do either Kashyak as I did the first time or perhaps go to everyone's favorite reoccurring desert planet *rolls eyes* we'll see once I get there. Anyhow for the most part this chapter is mostly the same as it once was as to me it still fit with now being redone, though I have expanded some areas especially at the end.

==Dantooine – Jedi Enclave – 2 days later==

"..URGH! Just quit your whining already Carth!" Myra snapped finally at the pilot and fellow Republic solider. He had been going on and on about how he was 'out of the loop' despite Myra's best intentions to keep him in it with what little she knew herself. Added to this was his desire to get to Saul and take revenge for his family. "..You were born out of the loop I swear! If you want revenge so bad then LEAVE already, I can pilot the damn ship without you!" She said as she walked off, it was true too, Myra could easily handle piloting the Ebon Hawk just as well if perhaps in some ways better then Carth did especially given she had sharper reflexes then the older man had.

Carth stammered an apology but Myra didn't have patience for it at the moment, maybe later she'd forgive him for his constant see-sawing of attitudes, and his frankly borderline comments and flirtations of what some other women might be unwanted sexual advances. Especially given after his last two earlier attempts these two days she had yet again said he was barking up the wrong tree. This last bout of arguing had found the pair in the Hawk's cockpit, Carth's annoyance it seems at being told off earlier in the day by his flirting had got him back on his distrust and expecting betrayal kick. His further lines before her own blow up of her being a 'cold fridged yet hot headed tease' had been the final straw. She had been tempted to let the swirls of her emotional anger, sparkle out through the Force to strangle him but she had restrained. Such an act would have only made things worse, even if it would have been rewarding. The other Jedi in the Enclave and the Masters themselves would likely have not enjoyed hearing of such an event either.

Worse though was the rest of the crew were equally pacing in their own ways, Canderous was constantly fiddling with his weapons and had gotten into more then one or two fights that he had 'not purposely instigated', as he had put it. Mission was busy fiddling with new Pazak playing cards trying to build the 'perfect' deck, while at the same time making life an annoying hell with others about the Enclave with her pranks when the Masters were not about with using the Force. Myra saw no harm in it, and only if things were too near the public eye or things getting overheard did she reign in Mission when she was about.

Zaalbar, meanwhile, was working on building up their supplies of spare grenades from various parts. Carth finally, was his whining self of course. Which left Myra to deal with other problems laying around the enclave, as well as buying spare supplies for the seeming mission she sensed was ahead for them whether that was with the Republic or Jedi she didn't care at the moment but she knew something was ahead for them.

Finally, Bastilla, who had been absent for the past two days herself, was found by Myra looking through the same old wares at the shops near the landing bay. "..Ah there you are Bastilla." Myra said.

"..Indeed.." The fellow Jedi said half distantly. "..Is there something you needed Myra?" she finally asked turning to purchase a few medpac supplies of her own.

"..Just wasting away time till the Council calls us, any news yet?" Myra inquired.

"..None that you need to know as of yet, you will be the first to know I assure you the moment something comes about." Bastilla replied. "..Given the feelings I felt ebbing through you. You were likely arguing yet again with Carth?" She asked

Myra for a moment was confused just how Bastilla knew of that when she remembered about this bond that they had, allowing each a glimpse into the other's mind and feelings. Or least that was how it should have been, yet Myra sure never felt any real emotions or feelings from the slightly younger woman. So clearly she knew some way to shield herself off from Myra, a trick she wished she could learn herself, despite her efforts she kept failing so far. "..Yeah we did, he's back on his 'I dont trust anyone, nor should you' kicks. He feels we are keeping secrets from him, valuable important secrets that could endanger all our lives and any future mission, even the Republic. Further, despite my constinous statements of not being interested in him his keeps trying to flirt and charm me. Finally called me a 'cold fridged hot tempered tease' a bit ago." Myra explained.

"..As Jedi we must ever guard our hearts against the influences of emotional attachments, Myra as you well know from the past few weeks of training here. This is doubly so for someone like yourself who is strong in the Force. Such entanglements can lead to the dark Side." Bastilla said. "..Though what you did was probably frustrating to Carth, and in turn for your own self. It is the wiser course that you must take, despite any...urges you may have to strike back at him for his words."

Sensing when she was caught with the swirl of darker emotions shes had wanted to use, she nodded. "..Yeah, you're right of course Bastilla. I dont think I would ever really do that, its just...the thoughts pop in there before I can reign them in, still it's progress that I'm not acting on those impulses aint it?" She stated.

"..Small steps yes, you are right, but given your...hot temper flare ups you need to take more time to meditate to control your baser passions. They could endanger you, and in turn myself as well due to our bond." Bastilla said as the two now leaned on a small plant wall outside the Hawk's landing area.

"..Well I'll naturally do the best I can, I wouldn't want to endanger you or anyone else needlessly.." She said.

Bastilla gave a searching gaze to her and then nodded, "..Very well, pardon me then I need to meet with Master Zhar over a matter of supplies.." She said off without another word.

"..Right...goodbye then.." Myra awkwardly intoned rubbing the back of her head and hair, watching Bastilla walk off. Wondering again if she should just shave it down to a full on crew cut or go bald to avoid its tangling in fights and having to deal with styling it. Plus getting the idle annoyed suspicion that there was yet still more being kept from her then should be told. "..Yeesh, what is it with everyone and their secrets?" She muttered turning to half follow to find somewhere quiet to meditate at. Considering at least that bit of information that Bastilla had said was true, Myra had the past two days not followed through with her usual needs to meditate and train herself mentally.

Such was her walking and musings that she almost bumped into someone as she rounded the corner near to the central courtyard with the tree. "..Careful there." Myra said resting a hand on either side of a set of strong feminine arms. A set she soon recognized attached to the face and other bodily features as the Cathar Juhani that she had found in the Grove but two days ago.

"..Forgive me.." Juhani said casting her eyes downwards in submission.

"..Eh Juhani right?" Myra said getting a half nod. "..Don't worry about it nothing happened that needs forgiving." Myra said with a smile.

"..O..Of course you are right Padawan Ronalds." Juhani replied stammering a bit.

"..So did you talk to the Council yet?" Myra then asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"..Yes and they have forgiven me for what happened, it seems my clumsy efforts against Quatra were not as severe as I had thought before. With my fall she knew she had nothing else to teach me and only when I was ready for someone, such as you to lead me back to the Light would I learn my final lesson." Juhani explained.

Myra rubbed her neck again, "..Eh I just did what I was supposed to do, it was nothing really Juhani. I'm just glad we did not have to come to further blows. Don't get me wrong I like to think I'm good in close quarters combat but you're far better then I if you ask me." Myra said half smiling.

"..You praise me when you should not Padawan Ronalds, my pride and emotions are what caused my downfall before. It would be best if we did not tempt such things." Juhani stated, then paused considering. "...still your intent even if well meant as a compliment is accepted regardless." She said "..though given I lost to a simple leg sweep, I would think your own argument is flawed. Perhaps we agree to disagree Padawan Ronalds?"

"..Alright, fine, but only if you just call me Myra, deal?" She stated.

After a hesitant moment Juhani nodded slightly, "..We have a deal, Myra." She replied.

"..Good! Now you know any good places to meditate around here? I have yet to find that 'special spot' that all Padwans find in their training. Given the tight control all the Mastesr have had on me till the last two days well, its been annoying me to no end" She asked.

"..I…know a few places I could show you if you wished?" Juhani offered.

"..Sure! Lead on!" She smiled back to the Cathar.

The pair soon rounded the outside of the Enclave along its eastern edges sitting upon a sunset facing hill rise. The two soon fell to the usual breathing and mental exercises that each had been taught. The calm peaceful silence lasted well into the afternoon, soon revealing the glorious open sunset upon there closed eyes and bodies. The stillness though was suddenly broken by the excited playing of some passing merchant children with two Jedi children that had likely sneaked away from their distracted Masters.

The sounds caused Myra to open her eyes and smile down on the innocent children at play, and to her she felt her own meditations were complete for the evening hours for today. Juhani though still remained silent, still in her own swirls of Force meditation. She pondered mentioning that she likely would be leaving in the next morning and so it was likely neither would see each other again for some time, but then held back at the last moment. "..I believe I will take my leave for now. Going to get something to eat and rest for the night. You going to be ok out here?" She asked.

There was a quiet moment before Juhani responded, "..I will be fine, your dealings with the Kath-Hounds ensures that no real threat otherwise is near...still thank you for your concern." She said. "..Have a pleasant evening, Padawan.." She said.

Myra unseen nodded, "..Well alright, maybe I'll see you later tomorrow morning before I'm to leave for whatever meeting I have with Bastilla and the Masters here." She finally said deciding there was no harm in now mentioning it to the Cathar.

"..Perhaps, good night then.." Juhani said after another moment.

Myra turned then after a glance about the area just making sure one last time that there were no unseen threats but unless the six children nearby were suddenly going to sprout blasters or Sith Lord levels of dark energy to attack Juhani it looked quite well secured and safe.

Entering the Enclave once more, Myra soon returned to her bunk on the Hawk next to Mission's and fell asleep.

AN2: So figure for now I'll keep to Kayshek, Tattonine, Korriban then that fish planet that I forget its name at the moment without looking it up :P seriously that damn water scene annoys me once you have to go on your own with that stupid slow moving suit, thankfully PC version has cheat codes to use turbo to walk hellish fast :D


	5. Chapter 5

My Knight & Guardian Chapter 5

AN: And final readiness off to Kayshak!

==Ebon Hawk – 0900 hours – Leaving Dantooine – To Kashyak==

Early next morning found the newly minted Jedi Mission and Myra Ronalds accompanied by Bastilla meeting with the other Masters of the Enclave on Dantooine. They were quickly informed on the expectations placed upon them to seek out this supposed Star Forge and in turn stop Malek and his rising tyranny of the Dark Side. Myra was quiet for the most of the meeting asking a few questions here and there on what they might expect but overall there was little more that they could learn. Through it all Myra got the uneasy and constant nagging feeling that there was something being kept from here but what it was exactly was a mystery to her.

Finally boarding the ship, Myra made her rounds helping stow away supplies and other goods that the rest of the small team had assembled or bought since their time on the planet. With the last straps secured in the cargo hold, Myra made for the cockpit, pausing just briefly where she saw their newest member Juhani sitting in silence with her meditations. Myra felt a bit of a small crease her lips and the easy going manner that the Cathar gave off in her aura through the Force.

Finally she stood by the navigation computer, and Carth looked to Bastilla. "..So where to first?" Carth asked.

There was a pause then the younger woman looked the Myra. Myra blinked at the look that was a clear indication that Bastilla for reasons unknown was seeking an answer to Carth's question through Myra. The searching feeling that the older Jedi got through their bond made the realization more confusing. "..Why are you looking at me?! You're the senior Jedi here, arent you?" She asked briefly wondering if Juhani might be more senior.

Bastilla's reply though took that wondering away, "..Because you have more...experience in field matters and missions like this. What with your history with the Republic as a solider." She said.

"..If that's the reason, Bastilla then you should turn back to Carth to make the choice, true we're the same rank but from what I understand he's got the longer service record and mission tally then I do." Myra stated.

"..Err...beautiful yeah uh..." Carth began then paused at a glare from Myra at his nickname yet again. "..Err I mean Myra, yeah technically I am senior to you, but those above us both said your in charge. Since as Admiral Dadonna said its only a matter of two missions and four days of difference in promotion."

"..Right…whatever." Myra said with a roll of her eyes, running a hand through her now shaved almost bald hair. She felt the stubble tickle at her palm and she smiled relishing the glares she had gotten from a few of the other Jedi Masters and Republic Representatives at the Enclave. She had made it clear she was her own person and would change herself as she wished to suit her moods, which only seemed to worry the Masters more, a fact of teasing she found enjoyable for some reason. "..Fine lets…go to Kashyak." She said tapping in the directions and coordinates.

"..Right should be there in a day or so." Carth said punching in the final commands to jump to hyper speed then leaned back as the auto nav computer kicked in. "..All set!" he stated.

"..Do you do anything besides that then? Sheesh I could do that." Myra snorted.

"..Hey this it's hard work being a pilot! It's more then punching buttons." Carth protested. "..I mean its more work then just punching buttons, there's all sorts of math work involved and you can barely count to 21 in Pazak I don't know about you but I don't think that qualifies you for piloting work." He stated.

"..Uh huh.." Myra just nodded then looked at Bastilla. "..Well you have fun up here with Carth I'm going to go check on the rest of the crew." She said striding off.

Bastilla muttered something in reply and Myra sensed through their bond a bit of annoyance in her emotions before it was blocked off from her. She smiled a bit and turned away enjoying the feeling of leaving the 'Princess' as Canderous called her to her fate.

Myra made her rounds starting with Mission finding the young Twi'lek had a run in with Leela before they left, and that her brother had dumped the 'nerf herder' back on Tattonine. This fact made Mission want to go there sometime soon when they could to check up on her brother. A task Myra assured her a few hours ago when she learned of it, they would do as soon as they were done as Kashyak.

"..So any new thoughts on what you'll say when you meet up with your brother?" Myra asked leaning on the bunk, as Mission was working on a Pazak deck build.

"..I dont know, part of me thinks it would be good to give him a good slap or punch for all he did. If it wasnt for you and the others I'd be dead on Taris right now." She said with a bit of anger and frustration. "..What do you think I should do?" She asked then looking up at Myra.

The older woman considered, "..Well if it was my younger brother who died before the Mandalorian wars, Ryans was his name. Well I'd likely channel a bit of the Force into striking him, maybe given him something to think about.." She said then.

Mission gave a bit of a grin, "..Yeah! I had not thought about that, suppose thats something he wont be expecting.." She said.

Myra shrugged a bit, "..Well I'm not saying thats what you should do, simply what I might do. Let's wait to see whats going on with him once we find him. Its possible that he did plan to come back but something happened you know?" She said

"..Yeah I suppose your right...hey wait you never told me you had a family before." Mission said then.

"..Hmm? Oh huh I suppose I didnt, never came up. Well from what I know their all dead now. Ryans died in a cargo hauler accident before the Mandalorian Wars, I recall his death hit my dad pretty hard. His name was John, was a scientist on the Outer Rim but died in one of the first strikes by the Mandaloarians. My mother was Tracy, after my father died she...took her life." Myra said sighing a bit shaking her head. "..I guess thats why I went off to fight, partly to distract myself from all the loss, and partly to help protect others from such pain and misery."

Mission nodded a bit thoughtfully, then went back to her deck building, Myra smiled some and headed out of the side bunk room. Soon finding Canderous in the larger work area they had setup.

Canderous shared a few more war stories to Myra which held her attention for another hour or so while she modified everyone's weapons alongside the Mandalorian then finished the passing of the story and time with working on her race pod. The two were naturally tense at times with each other, but they had found a somewhat acceptance of each other given their warrior ties on differing sides. The result was that each agreed to let the past remain there and move on for the mission ahead.

Eventually she continued her rounds, finding their little astromech droid T3M4. It didn't have much to say other then a few beeps and boops which brought her next to Zaallbar, who seemed nervous almost to Myra's senses on the news they were heading for Kashyak his home. But when Myra pressed further on the matter he clammed up and refused to further comment on it.

Myra ended her little trip around the ship back into the center hub area where Juhani was still deep in her silent meditations as Myra approached. She moved as softly as she could and took a seat next to her. Myra and she had shared a few hours in meditations the day before having found a quiet place near eastern edge of the enclave till they had been interrupted by passing young children that were found to be strong in the force for training.

The small trip to the other days events made her smile more at its heart warming memory and gave the newly minted Jedi for now a reason to fight. She had to admit to a sort of happiness that their parting the other day had not been a final moment. The budding threads of friendship that the two had extended to each other made Myra feel god. "..I feel I must again apologize for how I reacted towards you and the others in our first meeting, Myra. I had thought you only meant to kill me at the time." She said softly, interrupting Myra's train of thought on how to inquire how the Cathar was doing today.

Myra unseen by the closed eyed Juhani smiled and sat next to her, "..It is alright Juhani you had thought the dark side had claimed you and that justice by death was the only way the enclave would respond." Myra after a moment replied in honesty.

"..Still I must apologize, I am sorry for how I acted and reacted, and thought you would only kill me and I am sorry for attempting to in return take your life. I hope by helping you I can help myself in redeeming my honor to you and the other Jedi in our mission ahead." Juhani said still softly and with her eyes closed in a meditative stance.

"..Do not worry on it Juhani I forgive you, mistakes happen you know? Best to not let the past hang over you like a bad storm cloud." Myra smiled though it still went unseen by the closed eyed Cathar.

"..Thank you…it is most reassuring to know you can forgive me even after I tried to take your life. I can only hope in our journeys together I can succeed in retaining your forgiveness and generosity." She stated then fell silent again.

Myra glanced around and figured she still had quite a bit of time to pass before rest was in order. So she decided to meditate. "..Um Juhani do you mind if I meditate here with you? I find it is easier for me around other Jedi and well Bastilla is up in the cockpit with Carth at the moment." She asked.

There was another series of long seconds to pass before Juhani replied, "..Very well if you wish.." she said with a idle gesture of her hand before falling quiet. The silence though did not last too long, no sooner had Myra prepared herself to fall into the breathing and emotional examination routines she had been trained in the last month when Juhani spoke again. "..I sense much tension between Carth and your self. He seems a very troubled man.." She said

Myra sighed a bit, "..Yeah to say the least, had his own mentor betray him during the War with the Mandalorians. His wife and son were lost in the attack on his colony as a result. So he's...slow to trust people and keeps expecting that I or everyone here is going to do the same." she replied.

"..I see, though it does not seem to stop him from making constant...advancements towards you.." Juhani said pausing near the end and through a cracked eye lid Myra gave a wry smile at how she was pretty sure the still calm looking Cathar blushed slightly.

"..Urgh...yeah, do not get me wrong, Carth I guess could be seen as handsome to some women. But he's just not my type really, honestly I feel there is going to come a point I got to really smack him down, perhaps literally to make it clear his attentions towards me are unwanted.." She said, thinking for a moment she had made that clear already but given evidence in the cockpit Carth still seemed for some mysterious reason to think Myra could still find him attractive.

"..I see.." Juhani simply said and fell silent again returning to her meditations.

Myra closed her eyes once more and soon fell into the routines of meditations that all Jedi were taught. She had not lied moments ago to the Cathar that it was indeed easier for her to find a sort of center around other Jedi a fact she had confirmed yesterday when the two had shared their time together at the enclave.

It was such that at first only with Bastilla could Myra find a center, possibly she had thought because of their bond, but a part of Myra disliked the thought she always had to be around Bastilla to recover her center focus, so she was glad when she found it was equally as easy around Juhani. Plus given their shared heritage as soldiers and guardians it would in the future she mused give them a starting point to converse on various matters. As well as the struggles that Jedi Guardians both face in their duties and their own lives.

Through this all eventually Myra found the call of rest and dinner needed. She decided to wrangle Mission into helping her cook something up from their supplies much to the teen's whining but a little convincing that she would handle the dishes won her over soon enough. Soon after the crew had all ate Myra turned in to one of the bunks for rest above Mission. Wondering what fate would have in store for the crew in the coming day when they neared Kashyak.

AN2: Sorry for the delay busy busy life! R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

My Knight & Guardian Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for the delays my mother is undergoing chemo the past few weeks and coupled with work and my own busy home life in my apartment I have not had much time to work on this. So if there's delays of a few weeks or something please be patient I'll get these out as soon as I am able.

==Kashyyk – Czerka Outpost – 1 and ½ Days Later==

Myra awoke with a jolt hitting her head on the bunk above her, she gave a soft curse under her breath as a result as she rubbed her forehead and swung her legs out of the tangle of sheets.

She sighed a bit taking stock of herself, realizing that she had another dream about a star map which seemed isolated in some deep forest of the planet below. "..Just great a needle in a fracking haystack." She muttered. Myra rose and soon stripped down heading for a quick shower from one of the side stalls after filling in Bastilla on the matter to which the two shared their thoughts on things after the crew had their morning meal.

"..So who's going with you for investigations?" Mission eagerly asked clearly wanting to go along.

Myra thought about it, "..Juhani if she doesn't mind and Big Z if he's up for it." She asked the two. Juhani simply nodded her assent while the wookie was still nervous.

A whine of, "Very well." Finally came forth as the trio prepared.

"..And what are the rest of us supposed to do just sit around and do nothing?" Carth protested at being left behind.

"..The rest of you can take stock of our supplies, refresh what we need at the outpost base store here, deal with any odds and end troubles if you want, take in the sights, etc. We'll keep in contact with comlinks if any of us find anything out about the Star Map, ok?" She said.

Carth sighed but Canderous slapped him on the shoulder. "..Buck up Republic our fearless leader here won't steer us wrong besides I'm sure there's something this rust bucket needs in regards to maintenance we can work together on." He said.

"..Grrrreeat.." Carth muttered again his assent but saw the wisdom of this need at least.

As the trio exited the ship Myra sensed Juhani was overly quiet on some matter, wanting to deal with any problems before they started Myra turned to her. "..Something wrong Juhani?" She asked.

"..I was merely thinking on how a quest for bettering myself was how I started wanting to become a Jedi." She said in reply.

"..Oh, how did you become a Jedi?" Myra asked while Zaalbar meandered about nearby.

"..I am sure you would not wish to hear such a boring story, Myra." Juhani somewhat protested then after a glance of interest from Myra she added, "..Are you sure you would want to hear it?" she asked.

"..Of course! I enjoy hearing of my companion's pasts, tell you what you tell me how you became a Jedi and I'll tell you some of my history with the Republic as a solider, deal?" She proposed.

This lightened Juhani's mood somewhat. "..Very well, again a deal." She agreed as before. "..Well…it goes back a number of years when I was still but a child. Back on my home world we did not see Jedi often…." She started.

Myra listened to Juhani as the trio circled the ship; the time bought for Zaalbar seemed to relax him as he took note of markings and such on the ship for any damage or maintenance needs. "Was this the Cathar home world?" she asked.

"..No, it was the hind end of space, the pit of scum and villainy. It was a human world that my parents had fled too from the Cathar home world before I was born, a story perhaps for another time." She stated. "..All and all it was a place Jedi rarely trod. But we hard heard of them, defenders of truth and justice and the weak. Heroes of the Republic, it was very easy for a young child to become enamored by such stories." She said with a slight sort of smile.

"..I assume you met a Jedi or two?" Myra inquired stopping near an engine housing to inspect some small asteroid hole, then looking to Juhani with interest in her eyes.

"..Yes…yes I did. When I first met a Jedi they lived up to everything I had heard and my imagination had made them out to be. From that moment on I swore I would become a Jedi and climb out of the scum pit I had grown up in." She stated.

"..So what did you do?" Myra asked leaning on a box now with Zaalbar patching up the small hole in the ship

"..I scrapped and scrounged up every last credit I could and when I was able I sought out the Jedi at the enclave for training on Dantoinee. I was living my dream for several years before you came there. But perhaps in hindsight I was not entirely ready for the training at hand." She said with a sigh. Then finished with, "..but come there is action to be done and taken, we have wasted enough time talking for now." She said with a gesture for Myra to lead on

Time soon passed the next few hours, Myra learned of Zaalbar's exile and soon his own brother's damning deals with slavers. Myra was soon shoe horned into having to make a choice if she wanted to proceed either leave Zaalbar to his fate and abandon him here, something she did not want to do less it was no other choice, and something she figured Mission would not appreciate, or work with Chuundar and find this made wookie, perhaps hope that it was in fact the two's father and convince him to return to somehow make an overthrow happen. Chaos was not of course in Myra's nature either as a solider or now as a Jedi but she could sense the evil here and while she knew she could not defeat all forces of evil at every turn she did know that she could at least make a difference here in some way. "..Only other choice besides those is to kill the mad wookie in question and leave things as they are." Myra thought wondering on that option to herself, it had merit she had to admit on some level and was certainly the easiest really out of the three choices.

Finally after some moments to herself staring out over the massive forests of the planet she returned to the chieftain house and agreed to work with Chuundar, she had Juhani quickly return to the Ebon Hawk and get Bastilla to aide them in their search in the Shadowlands and inform everyone else what was going on. While she was gone she was able to sneak a moment alone with Zaalbar. "..Play along for now Big Guy, I'll try to work something out to make things better if I can." She said. Zallbar simply nodded as Bastilla and Juhani returned.

"..Juhani has informed me of what has happened, have you made a decision on how you will handle things yet?" She asked.

"..Going to go along with things now, see if we can find a way to make things better if we can. I dislike the idea of slavers and their dealings going on here in the future if we can change things. But we also need to focus on finding the next Star Map piece." Myra said ending with a sigh as they exited the Wookie village.

"..I too would like to see these slavers done away with Myra.." Juhani said, then paused as if reflecting on something and sighed muttering to herself.

Bastilla spoke up, "..While such a venture if a noble cause we can not loose sight of our goal, we will of course help the Wookies here if we can but Malek is a far greater threat then a small time slaver ring at the present time."

The trio soon found they were at the causeway elevator for lack of a better term ready to be lowered down. The trip they were told would take some time so Bastilla decided to spend it meditating in silence after she had talked with Myra on her further concerns of the influence of the Dark Side to her and a lesser extent Juhani. Soon though the Cathar and human women were left to their own devices to lean on the railing and watch the descent slowly pass on. "..Are you alright, Juhani?" Myra asked glancing over to her.

"..I…I thank you for your concern Myra, but I am still a bit shaken I think." She replied.

"..Why what is wrong?" She asked turning to give the Cathar her full attention.

"..I have been thinking of my fall to the dark side, of my attack on Quatra. Thinking it was my anger that nearly damned me and drove me that far. I look inside myself and even now I can feel it, and sense it calling to me." Juhani said clearly shaken by the feeling.

Myra thought about reaching out to physically comfort the woman as a sign of support but then recalled that Cathar were not normally a physically touchy feely people, "..Perhaps you just need more time, and a fellow companion to lean on during the rough times." She said the second part more in a half question sort of way.

"..Time would be good, time to distance myself from the anger and a companion to lean on such as you would also do me good I think." She said nodding some. "..I think that is why the Council agreed to allow me on this mission with you they believe that in your company I can free myself from this anger and better myself for it as a result." She explained.

"..Well I'm always here when we're free to talk for you. Least I can do so I don't always have to rely on Bastilla there to help me meditate, she's kind of grouchy at times for some reason more then I'd like." Myra chuckled some. "..Otherwise I'd never get any decent meditations in for regaining my Force strength. So yeah, if I see you slipping I'll step in and offer what guidance I can for you, I promise." She stated with a genuine smile.

"..I thank you for the offer and aide, and will strive to be worthy of your acceptance, company, and trust." She said then glanced over the edge. "..We still seem to have an hour or so till we reach the bottom. It would be best if we meditated till then." She stated.

Myra nodded in agreement, she got a sense that whatever lurked below would test her in the coming few hours and she wanted to be fully ready for it. Settling down, she took a breath and soon fell into the rhythm of meditations finding herself soon sensing the calming Aura of Juhani and to a lesser extent Bastilla as well reaching out to her. It was this that she found herself reflecting once more on the past dreams she had shared with Bastilla to see if she could glean any more information from them that she might have missed, as well as their past events leading up to this point.

AN2: There's chapter 6, again sorry for these delays. Life is just very busy with me now working two jobs and helping my family with my mom's chemo treatments. I'll get stories out when I can.


	7. Chapter 7

My Knight & Guardian Chapter 7

AN: Same excuse as last time, mother's chemo still going on and I got two jobs that keep me busy...

==Kashyyk – Lower Reaches – 4 hours later==

Myra huffed catching her breath after the prolonged series of combats that the group had gone through for the past four hours. Myra now had Jolee and Juhani with her, having sent Bastilla back up to the ship to regroup everyone to the Wookie village for the eventual planned rebellion against Chuundar and his supporters. She kept wracking her brain for some way to peacefully end the coming fight she knew was coming but her mind kept coming up empty at present. Further her frustrations at this lack of a peaceful solution was causing her fiery anger to bubble below the surface which she knew if or more likely when it snapped would likely catch someone in the crossfire of its effects.

Leaning against a tree she sighed softly taking a few moments for the trio to all catch a break in a relatively safe area near where it seemed the next Star Map sat. She closed her eyes taking slow breathes trying to calm the swirls of bubbling emotions inside her. She growled softly to herself feeling frustrated as she felt the darker swirls wanting to come more to the forefront. "..Myra?" Juhani asked breaking the troubled woman from her thoughts. The moment also broke her from the feeling that through their shared bond Bastilla seemed deeply troubled before the bond was closed to Myra.

"..Yeah Juhani?" She replied, shaking her head and looking up somewhat to the taller Cathar.

"..We agreed that if I shared with you how I became a Jedi you would share with me a tale of your time with the Republic, does our deal still hold?" She asked, a tenative look in her eyes.

Myra blinked a bit feeling almost insulted that Juhani would think so little of her word to her that she would back out on their agreement, "..Yeah of course! I suppose we can take a few moments out to tell a tale if you like?" She said sensing the area was empty and safe for the time being took a seat onto the ground and ran her left hand over the cool soft forest floor.

Juhani nodded prompting Myra to continue as she took took a seat next to the smaller human Jedi, "..Well lets see..hmm, you should know that except for the past two years most of my memories are...missing beyond some basic details of my family and what not. So I am a bit limited on stories." She said feeling the rise of frustration again at much of her life before those two years being so empty to her.

Juhani gave a bit of a surprised look at the statement, "..I was unaware of such an injury, how did it happen?" She asked.

"..Not sure really, medical records indicated an explosion during some classified mission that I was on against the Sith. But they wont let me know the details. Orders are orders and all that you know?" Myra said with a slight shrug, glancing over as she saw Jolee take a slow sitting position upon a thick log not far from the pair watching both, mostly Myra with an intense stare that somewhat unnerved her.

"..Relate what you wish then Myra, maybe in our travels your memories could return." Juhani said.

Myra nodded a bit rubbing her own left arm thoughtfully. "..Well let's see.. there was this one mission against some arms dealers I recall before my assignment to Bastilla's ship with Carth." She said, Juhani herself gave an attentive look but idle shrug for Myra to then continue, "..ok well we had to take some black market arms dealers as I said, that were selling some high grade explosives that were supposed to be sold to a terrorist cell that was supposedly set to then blow up a Republic embassy nearby, on a Mid-Rim world hmm...the name escapes me at the moment.." She began, again feeling frustrated on minor details missing from her memory.

"..Were you the squad's leader?" Juhani inquired breaking Myra from her frustrated thoughts.

"..Second in command," She replied then shaking her head no to the question, "..but the coming battle eventually put me in charge when the Lieutenant took a shot to the shoulder." She explained.

"..Go on.." Juhani prompted then getting small energy snack bars for all three to eat while the tale was told, and drinks passed around.

"..Well the squad moved in quick and quiet into the compound where things were to go down, the LT had a good plan three of us would go in on a triangle pattern launch smoke and gas grenades let havoc play out between both groups to whittle their numbers down then mop up as needed. Capturing any survivors or one's that surrendered." She said.

"..How did the plan fare?" Juhani asked.

"..Pretty well up to the mop up point, the two ring leaders on each side holed up in a room with gas masks and infra-red goggles. That's how the LT took a shot to the arm when we thought the area was secure, I took command, ordered stun grenades thrown and then the one leader who somehow absorbed the shock of that was shot dead, the other taken prisoner with three others. The goods were secured and we all got out safe, all and all a successful mission I think. Shortly after I was assigned to Bastilla's command." Myra said nodding to herself.

"..It would seem that leadership flows in your veins as strongly as the Force wills itself through you." Juhani replied.

"..Ah, well..uh maybe a little." Myra said rubbing the back of her neck some, wishing the same will of the Force would let her fully access her clunky memory.

"..I am being honest," Juhani said giving a genuine pride filled smile of encouragement. "..you have a natural talent for such matters, and know just what to say to often defuse a situation or series of events that have occurred, since we have traveled together." She went on, then rose stretching her lithe cat like body out, "..but come I think we have held up for enough of time let us continue and retrieve the Star Map piece ahead." Juhani said with a gesture.

"..About time my bones are getting any stronger you know." Jolee grunted rising off the thick log. Myra herself easily got to her feet without any aide.

The task ahead was fairly straight forward for Myra, for some of the questions she felt good how she answered, for others she felt a sour taste in her mouth. Still in the end after a fight with a pair of ancient looking battle droids she was granted access to the Star Map piece but still it was incomplete as she expected.

"..Right then lets return back above.." She stated pocketing the new map pad.

The return hour trip was again passed in relative silence somewhat tense by the knowledge they had to fight Calo Nord and his wookie assistants first before gaining access to the elevator once more. Thankfully no damage had been done and the trio only got off with minor scraps and bruises from deflected blaster shots.

Jolee spent the time grumbling and muttering to himself ranting and raving on about how in his days elevators had music no matter who made them. Eventually though, he settled down to meditations to prepare for the fight ahead. This again left Myra and Juhani with time to spare to themselves. The Cathar seemed thoughtful to Myra so she finally broke the silence between them, "..So uh what you thinking about?" she asked.

"..Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking on what you said below. About your troubles with lost memories. It made me...no, never mind it is just wandering thoughts to my mind." She said.

Leaning slightly on the elevator railing corner piece Myra gave a half smile, "..Suppose you're wondering how I must feel eh?" She asked

"..I...yes, somewhat. Among my people those that carry such burdens were well cared for till they got better. Did...did the Masters and Bastilla know of this...issue?" She asked then looking to Myra.

Myra rubbed the back of her neck again nodding, "..Far as I know yeah,  
I asked about it and they said they felt it would not be an issue. My skills and focus should be on finding the Star Forge and stopping Malek with the help of everyone else for the sake of battling the Dark Side." Myra replied. "..I know Carth doesnt like it though...moot point I guess since we both got orders from the Republic to do what we had to out here for the mission. Given all that's at stake I guess.."

At the mentioning of Carth's name Juhani pursed her lips a moment, "..I...I know you mentioned you did not find him attractive not so long ago aboard the Ebon Hawk. Despite you two having such...disagreements in your time working together I feel it might be best if you could find a way to aide him." Juhani said haltingly in speech.

"..Help him? Honestly I think the only way I'd help him would be helping to kill and/or torture Saul. And sure I'm all for taking out Sith or anyone like them if their hurting innocents and all especially those in the Republic but...I dont know his hatred...leaves me with a sour taste in my mouth when he speaks of Saul." Myra said

Juhani pondered this and nodded slightly, "..That is true, still from observing him on our trip here, he seems...enamored by you. You find no reason to return his attentions?" She asked.

Myra raised a slight eyebrow in the shadows of the lift, "...Juhani I'll help him if I can, say like helping to capture Saul for the republic, or whatever if it came to a direct fight. His...needy attentions that he keeps trying to shower upon me are...unwelcome." she stated again.

"..Why is that though?" She asked.

Not quite sure where this line of conversation was going Myra shrugged a bit, "..Eh well...he's just so clingy. I mean I'm not sure if I dated anyone before the two years that I can recall clearly. But in the two years that I can mostly recall I didnt. But I do get a sense of what I would find attractive in a person." She replied.

"..In a man you mean.." Juhani said half question half statement like.

The comment somewhat caught Myra off guard, if she didnt know better her senses to what Juhani meant by the statement indicated to her a subdued question to wondering if Myra found women attractive. _"..Is Juhani attracted only to women?" _she thought briefly then put it aside figure here wasnt the place to ask such a personal question, instead she gave a shrug to the comment, feeling that if she had to answer it, her preferences in a 'mate' would be for a man or woman. "..Well I guess if I was honest to myself and feelings. I would I guess normally feel it was towards a man, but...I guess if I found the right woman I wouldnt be against the idea like that I suppose." She said.

Juhani gave a simple return nod to the comment. "..I see, and...if...if it is not too personal to ask what is it you find attractive in a man...or...'the right woman' as you say?" she asked suddenly seeming far more nervous then her posture and tone of voice gave, if Myra's sense of Juhani's Force Aura was accurate.

"..Well, I'd want someone who was thoughtful, caring, someone that treated me like an equal. Someone with strength not just physical but mentally too. Someone who would not hesitate to give me a good slap upside the head metaphorically or literally if I was doing something stupid or whatever.." Myra said gazing off into the forests about them for a moment.

"..I see, is that all?" Juhani asked.

"..Hmm...well someone who shared similar interests some in my likes would be nice too. But at the same time has differences ya know?" She asked really unsure how else to answer any further questions.

"..Yes, I suppose I can understand what you mean. My apoligies Myra if I was too personal in questioning you. Given we are Jedi such matters of...relationships should be strongly guarded against regardless. A...hazard some may say given our choices of life training and the will of the Force." Juhani said turning away to take a seat on the lift to finish the trip evidently in meditations.

Myra replied though before the Cathar could fully tone out the world about her vocally at least, "..Its not a problem Juhani. I'd like us to be friends if you don't mind. I enjoy our talks." She said taking her own seat on the lift's floor to begin to meditate. "..So there's nothing to apologize over, if you had over stepped your bounds in questioning I'd have said so.

"..Of course Myra. Again I am sorry." Juhani stated.

Myra gave a closed eyed but wry smile, then lightly nudged Juhani, "..Stop apoligizing!.." She said with a humored chuckle, "..there's no reason for it."

"..I...yes of course." Juhani said then fell silent into her meditations.

Myra chuckled softly then fell into her own soon after. Next to both still within his own seeming meditations. Jolee Bindo who had been mostly listening to the pair talk gave an amused grin of his own unseen by either younger Jedi. _"..Most interesting to see where this all leads I dare say.."_ he thought.

==2 Hours later – Former Czerka outpost==

The fires ranged around the former Czerka outpost things were definitely a mess right now but Myra and her companions stood firm against all the odds against them. She had tried to talk a peaceful solution out with Zaalbar's father and brother but it had not worked out that way in the end. As a result, they had no choice but to fight there way through his supporters and Czerka's own outpost. Finally though, with heart felt thanks and supplies restored the Ebon Hawk was ready to move out once more. Myra did her rounds with the crew listening to Carth talk more about his distrust of what was going on and how he felt useless. He further went on to try to wrangle Myra into trying some silver toned wine he picked up before the outpost went to hell in a hand basket. His efforts got him an icy glare but an acceptance that if he would apologize for his past words and deeds against her. With further that they try to work together for the sake of the mission she would share a single glass with him. She had hoped to make his constant flirting stop too, but it seemes Carth took it the wrong way, figuring that their 'working together' meant she was starting to find him interesting, as he went on about some past missions with the Republic, hoping to show off his prowess. She finally got a repreive when Bastilla came into the cockpit and saved her having sensed Myra's growing frustrations through their bond.

Grateful she quick made off to go listen to more of Canderous's war stories, while working on the group's weapons and armor needs. Soon after she lost yet more credits to Mission who took the opportunity that there next stop Myra promised would be Tatooine. A promise that Myra was quick to reassure the young teen Jedi, who was happy to return half Myra's lost credits as a thank you. Jolee turned out to be just a quiet grumpy old man who wanted to be left alone for the time being, and Zaalbar only had a little to say on his matter of taking Bacca's sword.

Her journies about the Hawk as they left the Czerka outpost in flames, found her meeting briefly with Bastilla who was quick to answer Myra's questions on why the council sent them on the mission together, especially given her memory issues. The 'answers' she got only left more unanswered questions in Myra's mind that there was more going on then she was being told.

Still she finished her little tour of the ship, putting the matter from her mind for now, by visiting Juhani. The Cathar though had requested to be left to her thoughts for now a request Myra was happy to grant since they had talked so much recently in so short a time. Plus she figured their conversation on the lift was still bothering the Cathar feeling she had stepped over some line, even if Myra herself said it was not a problem.

Finishing her rounds, Myra found everyone was content to leave her to her own devices. So she settled to fiddling with various odds and ends around the Ebon Hawk as they sped away to hyperspace to Tatooine.

AN: Read & Review! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

My Knight & Guardian Chapter 8

AN: So I need a little break from me Mass effect fanfic so i'm returning to this. I know this chapter is short but i'm rebuilding my momentum.

==2 Days Later - Tatooine – Landing Port==

It was two days later, and in the early morning when the Ebon Hawk landed on the desert planet. Myra had spent the previous night of sleep tossing and turning. Struggling against visions of Dark Sided Jedi, and what she assumed were Light Sided Jedi fighting them. She further was haunted by a dark whisper in her head that she could not make out. Then images of what looked like the Star Map rising inside a deep dark cave, one that smelled of decay and death. Through it she felt that Bastilla was equally suffering and observing the scene before them. In fact before Myra awoke she found that in the final moments of the scene she actually could fully feel Bastilla's emotions and thoughts. The brief glimpse before she awoke gave her the feeling that the other female Jedi felt guilt over something, what exactly it was though was impossible to tell at present for Myra.

When she finally stirred herself to rise and wash up, she asked Bastilla about the vision. Where she thought it was. "..Likely a cave, I felt cold, dark, and the feeling of being pressed down by a heavy weight.." She had said.

"..Yeah hmm...given the size of the dessert I can't even fathom where we might start to look.." Myra said after spitting out some toothpaste into the wash sink She rinsed her mouth out then pondered the feelings she had sensed from Bastilla before the vision's ending. "..Bastilla there is...one other thing I wanted to discuss."

Almost immediately Myra sensed Bastilla's posture tense slightly, and her eyes looked more nervous, "..Yes?" She said trying to hide her reply and tone behind her usual colder demeanor

"..Well it is just, before the vision ended. I got the feeling of...well that you felt guilt over something. I was wondering what that was?" Myra asked rubbing the stubble of her shaved red and brown hair a moment.

"..It was...was nothing, Myra." Bastilla stated.

Myra looked at her, and there was the sense from the fellow Jedi of feeling even more nervous, perhaps a bit of fear as well that Myra's senses picked up through their bond. Her tactical mind pieced together that if there was fear it was due to herself towards Bastilla and that the fellow Jedi realized that Myra was blocking the door out of the bathroom. Myra gave a searching gaze to her then shook her head looking hurt, moving out of the way to let her rush past, her hand snaked out and gently but firmly held her a moment. "..I am hurt that you're lying to me. You know I would help if I could no?" she said

Bastilla said nothing, and another wave of guilt escaped through their bond to Myra. Sensing she was not going to reply Myra released her feeling frustrated as the door shut. She leaned on the counter and rubbed her brow a bit, before she could think further on the topic the door opened again and Mission and Juhani walked in.

"..Oh hey Myra! Ready to get going soon?" Mission added.

"..Yeah, just...just finishing up. It's all yours." Myra said with a gesture to the counter.

The two slipped by her as she exited the small woman's bathroom. She gave a faint smile to the pair and went into the main room. There she found that Carth and Canderous were busy finishing up their own breakfast. A small steaming bowl of oatmeal was

Each awoke feeling groggy and for Myra not in the best of moods, the constant visions were annoying to her, and the fact that Jolie's morning breakfast 'coffee' as he had called it tasted like something out of an exhaust port had not helped matters either. The final 'icing' on the proverbial over heated cake was the intense heat from the desert world they had landed on. Though Myra had been trying to prepare herself for the idea of how hot it would be nothing really set one ready for the intense heat that welcomed her, Bastilla, Mission and Juhani as they exited the Ebon Hawk leading the others.

The dock master was quick to jump on them and though Myra was tempted to just Force persuade him to wave it off she relented and paid the fee after reconsideration, a reconsideration that happened due to a sideways glance for some reason over to the Jedi Juhani. As Canderous, Carth and Zaalbar headed off to inspect the ship and purchase needed equipment for ship repairs and their mission ahead. Jolee had decided to remain with T3 on the ship to 'guard' it as he had said. This was fine with Myra as she was still unsure just how the aged and to her insane Jedi would fully fit at present into their party.

They had barely gone beyond the dock master when another woman approached them informing them of Bastilla's mother being present on the planet in the nearby bar. The younger Jedi woman was naturally torn on how to proceed and in the end left it up to Myra to decide how they would do things, Mission soon after spoke up reminding everyone that they needed to also check in on information for Griff somewhere.

"..Don't worry Mission best place for that would be the Czerka offices around here." Myra chimed in setting the young teens mind at ease.

The group was soon beset again by another woman asking for someone to buy a large Plate from the death of her husband. Myra apologized stating she was not a hunter, but informed the woman that if she could get a license and sell it for her she would do her best. The woman was unsure but agreed to wait for Myra's return.

"..If you are truly set to help that woman that you should feel good of yourself Myra for the deed you will accomplish." Juhani piped in.

Myra felt a warmth to her cheeks and smiled, "..I may be feeling irritable, grumpy and over heated, but I don't see why that should effect the small kindnesses I can help with. Even if sometimes those that constantly ask for help could have helped themselves and are just too lazy or what not to do things about it. Like that one farmer back at the enclave that asked about me doing his farming work." Myra stated.

Juhani seemed to think on this a moment, "..I suppose in those rare cases I could see your point in refusing their help after all those sorts of people just would wish to take advantage of you." The Cathar replied.

"..Exactly.." Myra said with a nod as the three Jedi and mission entered the Czerka cooperation offices.

AN2: Hopefully i'll have another chapter of this up within a few days R&R please!


End file.
